


【万象物语】明天再说

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 我又冷又饿, 我恨啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 夏尔·瑟雷斯有一些拖延症。
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 4





	【万象物语】明天再说

**Author's Note:**

> *你关注的作者终于写夏莫了  
> *天知道我有多纠结  
> *无脑练习 冲就完事了  
> *好难

夏尔·瑟雷斯有一些拖延症。  
和大多数人因为逃避或是其他的什么原因不同，夏尔只是单纯地想不起来要做这件事。他的拖延症是由于容易被其他事吸走注意力引起的，这导致他经常将每一件事都办到一半，却没有把其中的任何一件事完全完成。截止日期将近，每一件事都在焦急地等待他收尾。  
而迪特里希不同。对莫里斯来说，一件工作在完成充足的准备过程之后，就应当聚精会神地解决。“明天再说”这句台词在一定程度上只是为了说出口时懒散而随便的仪态——这通常意味着他将花上一天的时间进行思考，并在次日完成其余的工作。  
这种行为模式上的差异直接导致了一个必然结果——期末已至，迪特里希教授以不可思议的速度完成了学期总结，而瑟雷斯教授仍然在桌前对着空白的纸张发呆。  
“我很早之前就跟你说过了。”  
“啊啊啊啊你不要再说了！”夏尔两手掩面，“我那时候在补教案啊……”  
“而那应该是你什么时候做的？”  
“……两……三个月之前。”  
莫里斯幸灾乐祸地在桌子对面，看着夏尔额头顺着胳膊下滑，一直砸到桌面上。那头漂亮的白发在桌面上铺开，像是一只绝望的水母。  
这不是他第一次看他亲爱的同事把自己逼向截止日期的死角，或许他从对方痛苦的神色中找到一些乐趣。尤其是夏尔瞪着白纸憋不出来一句话，一只手僵硬地握笔，数次欲写又止，另一只手伸进发丝之间撑着额头。他在紧迫的愁眉苦脸中回忆自己在一个学期里都做了什么，有时就会顺着思绪想到别的事情，露出微微差异的神情。他不该这样，但他还是这么做了。莫里斯手背撑着脸，面前摊开的书中第三行已经被他反复看了好几遍。他目光的边缘总会瞥到夏尔突然的轻笑。  
所幸一下午的努力还是有些成果的。夏尔那容易发散的大脑仿佛终于镇定下来——不管是因为夜晚的降临还是因为越发靠近的截止时间——穿着睡衣答应莫里斯马上就写完睡觉。  
可你他妈的还有一份年终总结没有写！你怎么永远都写不完呢？莫里斯这句话没说出口，明天早上他会告诉夏尔的。他站在这咎由自取的同事背后，用密齿梳缓慢地整理白丝，这能让这些潮湿的头发更快地干燥。莫里斯拿起一缕银色的发梢缠在手指上，贴近鼻子，洗浴液的气味；嘴唇贴了贴发丝，又湿又凉。夏尔完全没有察觉到背后的一切，实际上就算注意到了也无暇顾及，他正聚精会神地奋笔疾书。莫里斯又想起自己曾看他年轻时，也这样如火如荼地熬夜赶作业。  
他现在仍然是那样，不过写的不是作业，而是对作业的评价罢了。  
一段终了，夏尔再一次陷入深思；握笔的手托着脸颊，差点把墨水画在自己脸上。莫里斯听到远处响起宵禁的声音，已经午夜了，而夏尔仍然咬着指关节等待总结报告之神——如果那玩意真的存在的话——来拯救他，和发丝一样颜色的眉毛皱得更紧了。  
莫里斯不经常看见这样的夏尔，几乎是无意识地撩开他一边的长发，鼻尖在那块被捂得又潮又温热的脖颈边停顿一下。有种奇妙的香气和恰到好处的温度，让他不假思索地吻了下去。  
“啊……莫里斯……”夏尔被突如其来的触感惊得抬头，“不……等一下，我还没写完……”  
“这是对你上周偷懒的惩罚。”气流拂过耳畔。  
“唔……”  
夏尔仍盯着眼前的纸张，却已经微微偏转脑袋，任由他在颈上胡作非为。浴后的皮肤饱满而柔软，莫里斯在上面留下浅浅的齿痕，舌尖又湿漉漉地一一舔过。他从领口看见夏尔的胸膛起伏变得短促，顺着腰侧下滑，一只手沿着髂骨的方向到达腿间。  
“你该休息一下。”  
“今晚不行，明天——啊……”  
“我等不及了。”  
这张椅子没有椅背，莫里斯明目张胆地靠近将身体贴近，他知道夏尔一定能感觉到。这块微妙的突起顶在他脊背上，他便全身轻微地颤抖一下。莫里斯隔着布料反复按揉的部分逐渐变得坚硬，他眼看着夏尔的字迹逐渐扭曲，随后干脆扔掉了笔。  
“你硬了。”  
“是谁的错呢？”  
“是我。但你不会怪我。”  
夏尔转过身来，脸上稍有愠色，但他应当仍然是愉快的。莫里斯已经达到目的，被按在床垫里接受情人略带急促的爱抚。有时情欲来得太快，或是时间过于紧迫，夏尔动作就会胡来得像个毛头小子；但亲吻永远不会跳过。他在这方面有点像犬科动物，总是不紧不慢直到尝过自己嘴里的每一丝味道。所幸莫里斯享受夏尔的那些吻，不厌其烦地被从唇舌吻到脖颈，到有些凹陷的乳头，到平坦的小腹，到细滑的大腿根部。  
“你要是快点的话，还可以回去完成那些东西。”  
夏尔的手掌从他膝盖抚过大腿里侧，发现后穴的湿润颇感惊讶，手指顺利地滑入。他圆滑的指甲没有伤到里侧的黏膜，却总没法完全按压到最舒适的点。莫里斯终于忍受不了他这种无意间的挑动，拍开他的手，和往常一样，大胆地跨坐在他腰上。  
“给你节省点时间。”他低头看着夏尔的性器整个没入自己的身体，“哈啊……”  
那种表情。对，那种表情。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯喜欢他，所以他少见地渴望什么人，所以那种表情只属于莫里斯·迪特里希。  
他按在夏尔胸前开始摇摆腰肢，让每一次抽插都能撞击在体内最敏感的点。润滑和性器顶端溢出的前液混合一起，顺着交合处向下流淌，肉体的拍打发出很大的声响。这很好，他喜欢被深入时，看夏尔因膨胀的淫欲而略感羞涩的脸。他们明明早该过了因为床事感到害羞的年纪。  
“别光看着……笨蛋。”  
一上来做得太快了。莫里斯眯着眼睛，视线因为迷乱而模糊。他感觉到夏尔的双手已经掐住自己腰际，胯下随着节律不停地冲撞。越来越硬。腰上的肌肉开始发酸，莫里斯伏到情人胸口，倾听他粗重的喘息，也为他而呻吟：我很舒服，继续，再多给我一些。他撩起夏尔的上衣，性器在两人之间晃动，紧贴着夏尔汗津津的腹部，随着每一次动作磨蹭。夏尔咬在他颈部与肩膀的接洽处，他在报复，因为他咬得比平时用力些，然后又像安慰似的舔两下深刻的齿痕。  
“我快要……”  
“嗯……啊……”莫里斯抓紧夏尔的肩膀，手上的肌肉已经没什么力气，全身的神经都在为体内流动的快感齐鸣，“快点……射在里面……”  
他感受到夏尔手上的力度突然加重，几次深入而用力的顶撞后，滚烫的精液悉数灌入身体。莫里斯指甲快嵌进情人的皮肤，在高潮的僵硬中射在小腹上。性器在他臀部的痉挛中缓慢地退出身体，莫里斯闷哼一声，看着从后穴流出的体液逐渐混合一起。夏尔抬手摸进他的臀肉，湿漉漉的一片，沾了满手的湿润。  
“嗯……”莫里斯抓过床头柜上的纸巾，身心舒畅而满意，“我说你，写完那些东西还要多长时间？别让我等太久。”  
夏尔缓慢地起身，径直路过桌面那一沓纸张，关掉屋里最后一盏灯。  
黑暗中，莫里斯感觉床垫的一角突然下沉，情人的气息逐渐靠近。那双手在他赤露的身体上抚摸，然后一把抓住他仍然潮热的阴茎。  
“什——等会，我才刚刚——呃啊……哈……”  
他在暗中只能勉强看见轮廓，夏尔再一次将他压在身下，长发的末端扫过他的胸膛，有些发痒。更重要的是夏尔手上正撸动着他敏感的性器，指肚在顶端反复碾过冠状沟，让他在不应期被困于肿痛般的快感中。莫里斯颤抖着从嗓子里挤出声音，卵蛋和会阴被另一只火热的手触碰摩擦，他几乎是尖叫着又射出一股液体。  
“夏尔……”  
“嗯。”  
那个坚硬的部件又顶着他的臀肉上下摩擦，他听到布料蹭过皮肤，在远处落地的声音。  
“哈啊……你完成了吗？”  
夏尔又进来了。莫里斯穴中空间狭小，有一部分液体被挤压着溢出，也有一部分淌进更深的地方。他再次容下那更加坚挺的性器，被夏尔强硬地掰开两腿。光线又暗下些许，所有的声音变得更加清晰。他知道夏尔的长发从两侧像悬挂的长帘一样挡住了其余的光线，却像是能看见他黄金一般纯然的眼睛。他挺腰顶弄一下，莫里斯立刻随着动作呜咽一声。夏尔在继续挺动之前附到他耳边，长发带着香气停留在他脸颊上。  
“明天再说。”

  
END

  
后续：  
夏尔·瑟雷斯一晚上没睡，但他按时交上了学期总结，眼底乌青，带着和煦的微笑再次出现在教室；另一方面，莫里斯·迪特里希教授不知为何没来上课，但这也不是第一次了。

**Author's Note:**

> 截止到莫里斯啵夏尔头发那段我都没有决定出来到底谁在上 上帝知道我有多纠结  
> 写黄一小时 半小时找词汇 半小时检查词汇重复 我好没文化 感觉身体被掏空  
> 今天立冬，蓝色大风，我错过了晚饭。我真的好冷，好饿，希望有人能看穿我的脆弱，给我一些色图看看。


End file.
